Scarecrow
The Scarecrow is a cameo character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, and a playable character in Injustice 2. Biography Scarecrow is a brilliant psychologist turned super-villain who fights Batman in Gotham City, specializing in techniques and chemicals that manipulate fear. Jonathan Crane was originally a well-respected professor, although he lost credibility when he obsessively took his experiments too far and descended into madness, becoming obsessed with spreading and experiencing fear as the Scarecrow. Injustice: Gods Among Us Scarecrow appears in the Arkham Asylum stage as a transition hazard appearing in cell A8. He injects the player/opponent with his fear toxins, and takes a massive''' appearance, beats up the player/opponent before sending him/her into the Asylum Kitchen/Theatre. Scarecrow also appears in one of the S.T.A.R. Labs Missions belonging to Batman, he escapes Arkham Asylum and later takes control of Raven and gets her to fight Batman. As well as in the background of Nightwing's S.T.A.R. Labs Mission, Look Out, where he is tied up, struggling to get out. Powers and Abilities Scarecrow is a master of intimidation and fear induction, using his own appearance and knowledge of psychology and chemical creation to inspire terror in his victims, letting their own fear cripple and destroy them. In his exaggerated fear toxin form, Scarecrow uses a sickle to attack his opponents, grabbing them and pulling them towards him. The sickle is extremely long ranged, reaching their opponent from afar. In this form, he also has fear powers of his own, as he can manipulate an unusual green-colored energy, shooting it out from his mouth and from his hands. Special Moves * 'Death Spin: ' Scarecrow lifts his chain up high in the air and spins it around, akin to a helicopter, attacking the opponent. He can either move forwards or backwards during this move. The Meter Burn variation has Scarecrow slam his sickle down, bouncing the opponent upwards for an extension of combos. * '''Scythe Grab: '''Scarecrow launches his sickle towards the opponent, grabbing them by the stomach then pulling them forcefully. The Meter Burn variation shows Scarecrow pulling his opponents closer with the sickle, grabs them by the neck, then blasts out green energy from his mouth. * '''Toxin Breath: '''Scarecrow fires out a blast of energy from his mouth towards the opponent, damaging them. * '''Fear-Ferno: Scarecrow uses his fear powers, summoning a wave of it from the ground to upwards. The Meter Burn variation has Scarecrow moving forward and summoning two waves. * Fear Toxin: '''Scarecrow fires off a gigantic blast of energy from his hands, knocking the opponent away. It also does extra damage over-time after hitting it. * '''Schizophrenia: '''Scarecrow grabs the opponent, then all of a sudden he teleports in front of them, as two versions of him (Fear Toxin and Regular form) grab his opponent's limbs. They then pull the limbs, snapping the bones, as the Regular form of Scarecrow vanishes. * '''Panic-Port: Scarecrow sinks into the ground, vanishing into a portal, to which he then reappears behind the opponent. Character Trait * Inner Fear: '''Scarecrow's character trait ability is a trait that has a fear meter, which can be charged up to perform a devastating move. ** If the Fear Meter is completely charged up, Scarecrow has the ability to perform '''Tramautize, a full screen move in which Scarecrow stomps the ground, sending a shockwave of energy that stuns the opponent. The Fear Meter can be charged up by doing any fear toxin-related moves, which includes almost all of Scarecrow's special moves. ** This trait also does slight damage to the opponent overtime whenever Scarecrow is nearby. Other Moves * 'Grab: '''Scarecrow grabs his opponent, then uppercuts them with his sickle, spinning them around. He then uses his sickle to hook the shoulder of his opponent, and then forcefully pulls them towards the ground. Super Move * '''Death Bed: '''Scarecrow uses his sickle to rip a hole thru within the environment, as crows come out to signal the coming of an even bigger chain coming from inside the rip. The opponent is then pulled into a graveyard, where a gigantic Scarecrow drags the opponent with the chain, smashing and pounding them. The move eventually ends with Scarecrow smashing the opponent through a grave with the opponent's name written on it. Move List Ending ''After studying Brainiac's blood, I tweaked my fear toxin to exploit his alien biology. And as I gained control of his shattered mind, I also gained control of his ship. I began to explore Brainiac's enormous collection, soon realizing it was an unprecedented opportunity for study. Billions of species, from millions of worlds. Each with its own phobias and fears. Now, the Skull Ship is my laboratory. As it glides through the vast darkness of space, its collected beings are subjected to their worst nightmares. With each I study, my knowledge grows. It may take decades, but I will become the universe's greatest master of fear. Costumes Injustice: Gods Among Us Scarecrow's appearance in this game is heavily-inspired by his Arkham Asylum appearance: he wears raggedy brown garbs over his chest and stitched brown pants, a hangman's noose over his neck, with his mask having both a hood over it and needle like stitching in it, with gas filters on both sides of his mouth. On his right hand he wears a customized glove with several syringes attached to them connected to a tube filled with his fear toxin. Injustice 2 Scarecrow's appearance in this game is vastly different: his normal appearance appears to have been inspired by his appearance in the Dark Knight Trilogy, in that he wears a white coat over a formal suit, a burlap bag (that features three gas filters, one on each side of his jaw, and a third in the middle, over his mouth) over his face and a loose hangman's noose around his neck; his in-game playable appearance is far more terrifying due to the effects of his Fear Toxin: he takes an appearance of a tall, nightmarish creature, with features resembling those of a scarecrow and a skeletal corpse, his eyes and mouth glow bright red, and during in-game, he fights with a chained hook-like sickle. To the right is the base skin for Scarcrow, Fear Gas. He is wearing his default gear. Trivia *Scarecrow appears differently in the comic than he does in the game, most likely due to the fact he was not revealed as a stage transition character until some time after his initial appearance in the comic. *Though Scarecrow appears in several panels in the Year Five comic series, this was a production oversight and as such is considered non-canon, as confirmed by Brian Buccellato on Twitter. *Scarecrow's appearance in Injustice: Gods Among Us and stage transition in the same game is a reference to the 2009 video game, Batman: Arkham Asylum. *Scarecrow's voice actor, Robert Englund, is most well known for playing the famous slasher film character, Freddy Krueger, a demonic being that feeds on fear. **Robert Englund has voiced DC villains before, specifically Felix Faust in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, as well as the Riddler in the animated series, The Batman. *Depending on which "leg" gear piece is equipped, Scarecrow can be either taller or shorter than most other characters. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Stage Hazards Category:S.T.A.R. Labs Missions Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Arkham Asylum/Arkham City Appearance Category:Arkham Asylum Patients Category:Justice League Villains Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Injustice 2 Category:Society Members